A Suprising Party
by Freehugs41
Summary: Libby and Cindy throw a party, but what happens when Libby invites Jimmy Neutron and his two best friends? Will Cindy be forced to admit her deepest secret? Complete. I am begining to re-upload this story, fixing grammatical errors and such.
1. The Secret Guest List

Hurray! This is the First Chapter of my First Fan Fiction! I am so Super Excited! I hope you like it... It is okay if you don't though... I understand! Please Reply! I don't care if you hate it, I still want to know someone read it! Here it is, after the disclaimer...ahem I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON OR ANY RELATED CHARECTERS! Thank you! Now, here is the First Chapter:

Cindy and Libby were overcome with excitement as they prepared Libby's basement for what they wanted to be the biggest boy-girl party of the year. Libby picked out music while Cindy rearranged the furniture and set up all the party supplies. "I am so excited!" Cindy said, looking over the arrangement of the room, "What do you think Libs?"

"It's great Cin! I just picked out the perfect CD, Men Pretending to Be Boys Greatest Hits! This is going to be great! What time were people supposed to start showing up again?"

"Seven…hey Libs, can I have a look at the guest list?"

"NO!"

"Please," Cindy pleaded with a puppy dog pout, "I want to know who you invited."

"I already told you it is a surprise! Now, do you have everything ready for people to show up? It's almost six thirty and the people with no lives should be hearing any minute! You know how they always say their 'fashionably early' and-"

"Libby," Cindy said in a dangerous voice, "Did you invite Nerdtron and his two freaky friends?"

"Oh come on, they're not that bad…well Carl is…but Sheen is cute and you know you like Jimmy!"

"Do not! I told you not to invite them Libby, they will ruin the night for me!"

"Meaning, that you will be so worried about Neutron finding out you like him so you will spend the whole night arguing to mask your true feelings and he'll think your even meaner then he dose now!" Libby said in a bored voice

"Yes," muttered Cindy abashedly, "and plus Quinlan is coming and you know how jealous I-"

"Hold that thought," Libby said, walking over to the door, "Hey Sheen, Hi Carl, Hi Jimmy."

Cindy groaned from the corner as Jimmy Carl and Sheen piled into the room 'fashionably early' as Sheen was probably dying to see Libby, Carl had nothing better to do- like he ever does- and Jimmy was, kind of, looking forward to seeing Cindy. But every time Jimmy even thought about liking Cindy, he automatically denied it, although he knew, deep down, that he was lying.

Cindy didn't want to see him because she got butterflies in her stomach and her heart started jumping for joy…but she would never tell him that, as far as she was concerned! She would just argue with him to mask her true feelings, and she knew in her brain that boys like Nick Dean would make much better boyfriends, but she still liked Jimmy in her heart. Of course, Libby couldn't offer much help because she and Sheen had a pretty clear-cut relationship, they both liked each other and had openly admitted it, and there was nothing to hide. Deep down Cindy was envious because she wished it was that way for her and Jimmy.

After the boys entered the room, they began to talk amongst themselves and Cindy and Libby joined in. Then at seven, the time people were actually supposed to start arriving, lots of people from school began to show. There was every one from their class there, except for the bullies, but they wouldn't exactly be the best people to invite to a party. Anyway, some people arrived late, like the attractive and popular Nick walked through the doors a little late, but not too late, as the festivities were just getting started.

"Gather around for Truth or Dare" Called Libby, as people began to fill the chairs and couches arranged in a circle by Cindy. "Who wants to go first?" Libby asked, once they were all in the circle.

YAY! Thanks for reading, PLEASE REPLY!

_Note: This is the revised version. I would like to thank Pumpernickel Muffin for her review, as she pointed out many grammatical, plot, and just all around errors. I wrote this story a while back, and this story scares me a little and gives me the incredible urge to face-palm myself, but I've decided to attempt to revise it as much as possible without making any huge plot changes, just mostly grammatical changes. The OOC-ness of the characters, along with the many errors I made, is now apparent to me. I'll try to improve this story as best I can, but I have to say that I am considering deleting it. Either that, or completely deleting this story and re-writing it all around. Please PM me if you have any thoughts on either of those potential actions._


	2. The Shocking Truth or Dare!

Here is Chapter 2, hot off the press! Please Read and Reply! Oh yeah, by the way... I do NOT own Jimmy or his friends, and I do not plan on EVER owning them! Thank you for all the great reviews, They filled me up with Joy! Please Enjoy and leave more Joy-Filling Reviews!

No one answered so Libby picked Britney, "Truth or Dare" asked Libby

"Uh, like, Truth" Britney said

"Ok, who do you want to kiss?" Asked Libby

"OMG, Nick!" Britney said, without a second thought

The group muttered with an air of 'we totally saw that coming' ness. So Britney quickly asked Betty the question "Truth or Dare"

"Truth" She said

"Like, how does you skin always look, like, so perfect?"

"I have a two hour make-up procedure that I go through every morning and I visit a dermatologist once a month and…" Betty replied, abashedly (gosh, what does that word mean??)

Cindy laughed out loud, "HA! I knew it wasn't natural"

Trying to control her anger, Betty asked, with an evil glint in her eye, "Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Said Cindy, up for the challenge

"Why are you always so mean to Jimmy?" Betty said, foreseeing her answer

Jimmy, who had not been paying much attention until now, looked up and his face began to turn a deep crimson. 'Why IS she always mean to me? I mean... its not like she could LIKE me? Could she? I mean... do I like her? I couldn't? I like Betty... Or DO I?' He thought to himself as he, yet again, tried to shake off his attraction to Cindy. He anxiously awaited her answer… Would she tell the truth? What was the truth? He was utterly confused!

"UM… Well… I…" Replied Cindy, noticing that everyone's eyes were on her, "I… Um…"

"Just say it already!" Said Betty, a little annoyed now, "We all know what you want to say, so just say it!"

The room was quiet; everyone stared at Cindy's troubled face. "Um… Well," She muttered, knowing it was confession time, "To… um… hid my true feelings"

"HA! I knew it" Cried Betty, "And what are those 'true feelings'?" questioned Betty, ecstatic that Cindy would finally own up to liking Jimmy

"Hey, I don't have to answer that" retorted Cindy, "Um… Libby, Truth or Dare"

"Ok, truth" Said Libby Shocked on being called on by her best friend

"Have you and Sheen ever kissed?" Inquired Cindy

"Gosh Cin, I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" Libby said, some what annoyed

"I just want to know!" Cindy stated, acting all innocent

"Okay, fine, we have!" Libby said, exasperated

Sheen just smiled and waved to the, now awestruck, crowd.

"Carl, Truth or Dare" asked Libby, furious at Cindy

Carl looked scared and stuttered, "d-d-dare"

"Carl describes Cindy and Jimmy's relationship truthfully."

"Um… Uh" Said Carl, obviously worried about what Jimmy would say, then it came out in a rush, "Jimmy likes Cindy and Cindy argues and Jimmy and then they will flirt and laugh and Then They go back to fighting then Jimmy kissed her this one time and then they went back to fighting and… IT'S SO CONFUSING!"

"CARL!" Shouted Jimmy and Cindy in Unison, before turning a bright red and trying to ignore the group of people gasping and muttering in bewilderment

Libby was in shock too, you could tell she felt bad, but there was nothing she could do about it! "GAAH! I CAN"T HANDLE THE PRESSURE" Shouted Carl, running out of the house.

The room was silent. "Um, so how about we stop playing for now," Libby said, to break the silence. People began getting up to talk amongst themselves, with a common topic. Cindy sprinted up the stairs to Libby's room, hands covering her face. Nobody really seemed to notice, except for Libby.

YAY! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh Yeah, Leave me a Review too!


	3. Cindy and Libby's 'Talk'

Here is another Chapter... Just to keep you busy, sorry about the shortness, but you know I wanted to include this as a seperate Chapter! I hope you like it... I will work super hard to make Chapter 4 extra long! Oh yeah, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON and/or HIS FRIENDS/ENEMIES! Now, please enjoy AND review!

"I better go talk to her," Libby whispered to Sheen, "Start telling people that Carl is on a new medication that makes him talk crazy. I'll be back soon."

Libby ran up the stairs to find Cindy curled up in a heap on the floor, crying. "I'm sorry girl, I had no idea." No answer "I mean you kissed and, Carl saw, and he just went nuts. I shouldn't have done that though, I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," Said Cindy, between hiccups, "I- Just- want- this- party- over with!"

"Come on, Sheen is already telling everyone that Carl is on some new medication, just calm down and everything will be fine!" Said Libby in a comforting voice, "Come on its almost eight and I want to make sure everyone enjoys my party!"

"I guess I'm not really enjoying it as much as I should." Sighed Cindy, looking up

"I know, but you'll be happier when you see what were doing next" Said Libby, "Plus, Sheen has a short attention span, and its only a matter of time before he tries to turn on his UltraLord: Season Five DVD!"

"D-did you really kiss him?"

"Yeah, when we got home after the whole news thing, what about you and Jimmy?" (A/N: The 'news thing' means after The Lady Sings the News episode)

"We did kiss, on the way home from the news thing, right in front of Carl"

"Oh, well let's get going, Sheen might set the house on fire like last time and then I will never be allowed to have a party again!"

"I told you not to give him matches to light your birthday candles… but, No you 'trust' Sheen." Said Cindy, recalling the event

"Well, he had always wanted to light a match and, well, I guess it wasn't that great of an idea after all, come on, let's go." Replied Libby, returning to the basement.

Horray! I hope you enjoyed it! I better go work on the next chapter! Pu-leez Review (just for me)!! I **promise** to have the next chapter up within the next 24 hours!


	4. The Dance Rush

Ok, sorry about how late this is… but I'm just glad I got this up within my personal deadline! It is very long, just like I promised… I got up at like 8:00 to finish this… I usually get up at 10: 00 in the summer! I am very content with it however! Hope you are too! I will try to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow (most likely tomorrow morning)! Oh yeah, here we go again… I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON OR ANYTHING IN ASSOCIATION WITH THE SHOW! Okay, now that that's over, here is the next (and super-long by my personal standards) chapter of my story!

The atmosphere in the basement had totally changed, people were dancing, talking, and laughing… it was as if they didn't even remember Carl's little freak out! Well, that was until they saw Cindy and Libby in the doorway. They noticed the wave of whispers follow them through the crowd, knowing what it was about. Libby walked over to find Sheen, preparing for the next part of the party. Cindy was left on her own, trying to ignore the constant whispers. Then she spotted who she was looking for, sitting in the corner, thinking to himself. Cindy rushed over, a million thoughts flowing through her head. She sat down next to him, "Hey," She said, as he looked up, "Um… so what's up?"

"Uh… Nothing I guess" He said, startled he was talking to her

Neither could think of what to say next, there was a long awkward silence. Then, they chose the same time to bring the incident up. "Jimmy…" "Cindy…" Was spoke at the same time.

"You go first" Said Cindy, giving him a slight smile

"Well… Um… Don't you think, well you know, um…" Jimmy said, as Cindy nodded for him to keep going, "I mean… Um… Do you know why we never became a couple? I mean after the News thing we kissed and then we said we talked to each other the next day… What happened?"

"I don't know," Replied Cindy, "I was kind of thinking the same thing… I guess it was after that big fight we had a school the next day, what was that about again?"

"Something stupid, like that time we fought over if you could see the equator!"

"But, I kind of liked that one, when we got stranded on the island, nobody but us… I liked that!" Replied Cindy, blushing a little

"Yeah, I guess I did too," Said Jimmy

Then there was another silence, but this time it wasn't so awkward… It was a good, sweet kind of silence. They both looked at each other with more kindness in their eyes than they have ever shown to each other before. Then Jimmy shook it off with a small cough and Cindy turned her head and started looking at the floor. Cindy, forgetting the whole purpose of going over to see him in the first place, stood up and was engulfed in the crowd as she went to go find Libby.

Jimmy just sat there, wondering. For a second he had forgotten the whole conversation too. One look into her exquisite green eyes and he melted (figuratively speaking, of course) on the spot. He then remembered what he had wanted to ask her, and he stood up immediately to try and find her in the crowd. He couldn't see her in the mass of dancing people, but then saw the bounce of a blonde ponytail next to Libby. He wanted to go find her, but then Libby said into a microphone (A/N: I don't know where it came from… sorry!), "Hey everybody, hope your having fun" A collective cheer greeted that, obviously from all the people having fun (Which was everyone except Jimmy, Cindy, and Carl who was sitting in the corner talking to a stuffed llama- I don't know how he got there either… didn't he run out? Oh well!). "Ok, I want to turn the music to slow so find a partn-" started Libby, when Sheen, who was standing right next to her, pulled the microphone out of her hand and shouted, "Find a partner or you'll be the biggest loser in school and nobody will ever want to be your friend ever again!"

"SHEEN! You know that isn't true!" Said Libby taking the microphone back, "Anyway, you might want to find a partner but it's not like you'll be the biggest loser in-"

"Yes you will!" Said Sheen

"Okay, maybe you WILL, but… Um… NO PRESSURE" Said Libby, trying to rush the announcement, "Oh Yeah, you have ten seconds, GO"

The crowd began rustling as people rushed around trying to find people to dance with, since there were only ten seconds people kind of rushed a little more than they usually would and… well the result wasn't pretty! Three broken arms and a bloody lip resulted from the whole 'ten seconds of social pressure' thing. (A/N: all of the injuries were from random background characters that you only see, well, in the background! No worries about Carl or anything, he just started hyperventilating a little but, what else is new?) Libby felt kind of bad (so would I, If I had just caused major social pressure and several injuries!) so she decided to try to take back the whole 'ten seconds' thing.

"Um, ha ha, did I say ten seconds? I meant ten MINUTES!" She said, smiling a guilty smile

Ohhh… murmured the crowd, and then one person (another random background character) called out "Can we go now?"(When he said that... he didn't mean like go Home he meant like Go as in she would start the ten minutes... just so you know)

"Uh, SURE!" Said Libby, trying to get away from the stereo to go find Sheen, who was trying to cheer Carl up by singing him a song, and you know how Sheen's singing voice is… um, 'special'.

People began the rush again, just it didn't result in and injuries this time. Soon, Jimmy, who was still standing over in the corner, and Cindy, who was still over by Libby, was the only people (besides Carl) left without a partner. "Am I the ONLY girl left? Oh this is so embarrassing!"

"Calm down girl, there are plenty of guys to choose from like… Bolbi… No wait, he brought his cousin (off screen you can hear a slight "Slap Slap Slap… Clap Clap Clap)." Cindy slightly moans at this, as Libby continues to scan the room, "Well, there's Carl, and… Hey! Jimmy doesn't have a partner!" Said Libby, her face lighting up when she saw Jimmy, "see in the back of the room, go ask him." When Cindy gave her a 'you really think I would ever do that' look Libby replied "So would you rather dance with Carl? Said Libby, pointing the trembling boy next to her holding his stuffed llama and saying "its okay, Fredrick, look Sheen stopped singing" Then Sheen would start to sing again and Carl would let out a scream and over his ears again.

"Fine" Said Cindy, but when she looked over towards the corner, Jimmy wasn't there anymore! Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around Jimmy smiling weakly at her.

"Hey, um, do you want to dance?" He asked, bracing himself for the worst, but she only smiled

"I would love to!" She replied as she set off towards the mass of people dancing to find a spot, and Jimmy quickly followed behind. Libby then dragged Sheen behind them also. Just as they reached the 'dancing area', the song started and everyone began to dance with their partner. It started out a little awkward, but became more and more natural as the song went on. Jimmy and Cindy joined in a little late, a little embarrassed to dance together, no matter how much they wanted to! The music dragged on, minute after minute, but it felt shorter to everyone, because it was so enjoyable (except for Carl, who was still in the corner). Jimmy and Cindy felt it was a lot less demanding then they thought it would be, until they saw the couple next to them.

Uh-oh now a cliffhanger! Sorry about that! Yet again, I will try to get the next chapter up within the next day… but I have some 'prior engagements' that have to be attended to! Sorry! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I LOVE LOVE LOVE your joy-filling reviews you have left me! I am happier than a clam (Sorry about the cliché)! Please Reply! It makes me feel happy And raises my Self-esteem! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Dramatic Exit

I am sorry it has been over 24 hours… I was too overbooked yesterday! If you hate me now, join the club! (They're getting T-shirts!) Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this chapter of my Fan Fiction… please still read and review (I love all the reviews you have sent me so far!)! Oh yeah, I hate to break this to you, but no matter how long ago I posted the last installment, I STILL DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… although, I guess since I am under 18, I don't legally own ANYTHING but… Oh Well! On with the Story!

"Libby!" whispered Cindy, "What the Heck is going on?"

Cindy had just noticed the couple next to them, Libby and Sheen, had started to kiss.

"What?" Replied Libby a little annoyed, "Everyone's doing it!"

Looking around, Cindy noticed that Libby was right, well, to a certain extent… Carl was still in the corner, and Britney was looking over her partner's shoulder at a kissing Nick and Betty. Cindy turned back to Jimmy, who was giving her a nervous smile, and Cindy sighed. She turned back to Libby to try to ask her something else, but noticed she was a little… um… 'Preoccupied'. Cindy turned back to Jimmy and rolled her eyes when she saw how nervous and confused he looked. She gave him a look that she meant to say 'you better not do anything in public or else' but the message clearly didn't go through as she had planned. Before she had another second to think, Jimmy had pressed his lips up against hers, giving her a sensation she had never felt before.

She felt her heart lighten and her whole body tingle with pleasure. She felt the fireworks fly during the kiss that felt like it could last forever- in a good way. Then, she felt herself come back to realization of what she was doing. She pushed him away and mustered the best look of disgust she could come up with.

With that, she stormed up the stairs, leaving Jimmy utterly confused. This time she didn't go up to Libby's room, she marched -more like ran- straight out her front door, and tried to start out walking home. She wiped her face with her hand and saw smudges of wet, black mascara that was running down her cheeks. Libby spun her around and hugged her; she had obviously seen her run out the door.

"What happened? One second you were fine, then I turn around and see you push Jimmy away… What was that about?" Libby asked, still hugging an emotional Cindy

"Were people watching us?" Cindy asked, completely ignoring Libby's question

"What do you mean?"

"You know, between the time I asked you about the kissing, and when I pushed Jimmy away."

"Not that I know of… Why? What happened?"

"Um, okay," Started Cindy, continuing to tell Cindy everything that had happened in that thirty-second period of time

"And he did that without asking you!"

"Yeah"

"What a jerk!"

"I know"

"Wait… I thought you liked him."

"Um, I do…" Replied Cindy, not seeing where this was going

"But then wouldn't you enjoy it?"

"That's the problem! I don't want people to KNOW I enjoyed it! That is why I don't like him to do it in public!"

"He kissed you in public after the news thing and you didn't mind."

"Yes, but I was young and foolish then, now I know that I shouldn't let our interactions in public."

"Cin, I hate to break this to you, but the news thing was two weeks ago!"

"Well I have learned a lot since then!"

They sat their in silence, until Libby decided it was time to go check on Sheen (His short attention span requires this very often). "Come on Cin, let's go back inside!"

"No way, I am NOT going back in there!" Replied Cindy, shaking her head

"Oh come on, it's not that bad and-"

"Bye Libs, I'm going home!"

"But-"

"Tell Neutron to never come near me again!"

"Cindy…"

But by then Cindy was already out of earshot, walking home, alone, still angry at Jimmy… yet she was kind of happy with him at the same time. She began to get second thoughts about not going back to the party. 'It's too late now.' She told herself. She was tiered and worn out from all the emotion that night. As she was reaching for the doorknob of her house, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had forgotten her purse. Worse, her purse was where she kept everything. It held her cell phone and her money and, worst of all, her diary! She frantically turned around, intending on running back to Libby's house, when she saw a familiar figure in front of her, holding her green sequined handbag.

I'm sorry about the Cliffhanger, and the shortness, but I have to go practice my instrument and eat lunch (oops, it's already 3:00!). I will post another story in the next 24 hours- I PROMISE! Hope you enjoyed this one though. I know Cindy is a very emotional character in this story, but I like her this way! PLEASE REPLY! I love love love it when you do!!


	6. Yelling and Kissing

Hey less than 24 hours! Not bad huh? Well, I just kind of felt guilty for leaving you guys for a day or two, then posting a cliffhanger! I decided to write another chapter, just to make you happy, and so you know who the mysterious figure was. Okay, here we go, the mysterious figure was- Oops! I almost forgot if you haven't figured it out yet you must be really slow, but I'll post it again just so you know I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON!! Now, I can tell you who it is, but if you are reading, please oh please oh please review! Okay, NOW here we go.

Cindy gasped as Jimmy held out the bag to her. "Well, are you going to take it?" He asked after watching her stunned expression for half a minute.

She grabbed the bag and snapped out of her stunned trance, "Oh, thanks," she replied in a flat tone, "Just don't think I am going to forgive you for what you did earlier. You had no right to do that! I deliberately wanted you to refrain from doing that in public. I can't believe you. Just because I let you do it once doesn't mean you can just do it again! And-"

She was about to continue when she saw Jimmy's expression, he was looking at the ground and appeared to be fighting back tears. "So you didn't like it?" he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She was shocked, it took her a minute to respond, "I… um…" She couldn't put the feeling she had into the right words, and he took it the wrong way.

"I get it. It's okay. Whatever." Jimmy said, thinking she was trying to tell him that she didn't like him, and she never would. "Bye" He said before starting to storm off towards him house. It was dark as it was already about 9:00.

She was speechless. She wanted to tell him to stop or to come back. But she couldn't find the words. She couldn't find way to say it. 'What should I do?' She thought to herself. After another several seconds went by, she did the only thing she knew to do. She ran after him and found him next to the lab, still sulking. She turned him around, and before either of them had a chance to think, she pushed him up against the outer wall of his lab, and pressed her lips up against his. He was so stunned at what was happening he couldn't comprehend what was going on for half a minute. Once he finally put it all together, he pushed her away and gave her a questioning look. "Why did you do that?"

"You mean you didn't like it?"

"Huh?" Said Jimmy, and for the second time that night he was left utterly confused. For a genius, he sure gets utterly confused a lot. Anyway, Jimmy had no idea what was going on. Cindy had pushed him away when he kissed her and then goes to kiss him. What WAS going on? "Um… I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean. Before… you pushed me away and…. Now…"

"So you did like it?"

"Okay, where is this going?"

"I'll tell you if you answer my question!" Replied Cindy with a playful smile

"What? I mean, I guess I liked it… but why would you do that? You didn't like when I kissed you!"

"Oh, that… Jimmy, can we go some place to 'talk'?" asked Cindy, knowing she needed to tell him about her earlier freak-out moment

"Ok, come on, let's go into the lab."

"Oh, how… erm… romantic" added Cindy sarcastically

"Or we could go for a walk." Said Jimmy, hearing her sarcastic comment

They set off into the dark and found a bench in the deserted park to sit on. "Okay, you want to know why I stormed out like that… right?"

"Yeah, and-"

"Um, I'm talking!" replied Cindy, in an annoyed tone, "Anyway, so I have a very good reputation, and since we aren't even on the map I-"

"What map?"

"Okay, what did I say about me talking?" Jimmy closed his mouth and faced forward, "Thank you. Well, I think we should break it to the social environment slowly; you could have easily ruined my reputation tonight! I don't think we should hang around each other to much for the next couple days… or until we're sure nobody saw the thing that happened in there!"

"So you're- oh, I understand, you don't think I'm good enough for you! I guess I should have seen this coming. You will never actually care how others feel. What more could you possibly do to me tonight. You yell at me because I can't read your mind. You tell me I'm not good enough for you. You make me feel like dirt. I don't know why I ever bothered with you. Don't worry about your reputation, it will be just fine! Just try not to bother me, okay?" Jimmy shouted at her, getting up and starting to leave. His words stung Cindy, which rarely happened to her. And Jimmy was a few feet away when he heard a small sniffle. He turned around to see Cindy, with tears streaming down her face. He immediately turned around, feeling a pang of guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry. P-please don't cry! It's okay." He said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She wriggled out of his arms and turned away. "Just go away! I don't need you to insult me anymore!"

"I didn't mean that I just was upset you didn't like kissing me."

"Who said that?"

"Well you kind of implied it the way you pushed me away!"

"Of course I liked it! For a genius, you are really slow. Why else would I have kissed you?"

"I don't know, you never told me! You liked it?"

"Why?"

"Well, then why did you push me away?"

"I already told you! But, there was another reason I pushed you away…"

"Oh, what was it?"

"It was just," Cindy said, trying to choose the right words, "I don't know if I'm ready for people to know I like you… I can't even admit it to myself half the time!"

"I get it. I guess it did feel kind of weird to do that in front of all those people… I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Whatever, it's over now. I better go home…"

"Just one more question…"

"What?"

"You know when we were playing Truth or Dare? What did you mean by 'true feelings'?"

Cindy froze in her steps.

Yet another Cliffhanger! What will she say? The world has yet to know! Please Reply! Thanks for reading so far! Won't be long until the next chapter! (I'm writing this as I go and I want to know what happens next too!) Once again, Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! Keep Reading and Reviewing!


	7. The Second Date

So, here it is the SEVENTH chapter! WOO! I will get straight to the point though, I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON! Thank you for waiting so patiently! Hope you love it… but even if you don't please review! I want you to tell me how it's going! Here you go!

'Jimmy STILL hasn't figured it out?' Cindy asked herself. He just looked at her like it was actually a logical question. But just as Cindy was about to open her mouth, there was a shout from behind a bush.

"OW," Shouted annoyed Sheen, stepping out from behind the large bush. "Stupid Squirrel!"

"Sheen, what are you doing here?" Asked Jimmy, I really don't know why he is so stupid today!

"I know what's going on!" Growled Cindy in an annoyed tone; walking over to the bush that Sheen had come flying out of Cindy looked down, "Hi Libby"

"Um… okay, it is not what you think!" Cindy just crossed her arms and gave her a questioning look, "It's a funny story really. What happened was-"

"How long were you following us?" Asked Cindy

"Only since you got to the park, I was worried about you and-"

"So you brought Sheen"

When Sheen waved and smiled from behind Libby, Libby shook her head then said, "I'm really sorry Cindy, I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay… Do you wanna come back to my party?"

"I was just about to go home when-" Cindy turned around to see that Jimmy had apparently snuck away into the night when she wasn't looking. Trying to shake off the anger she was feeling, she continued, "Sure, I'll come back. I guess I have nothing better to do."

Cindy felt like a third wheel as she followed hyper Sheen and a giggling Libby. They made their way through the row of houses, while Cindy was focused on only one person, and her anger towards them. 'Why did he just leave like that? Ugh… I can't believe I kissed him!' While she was dwelling over Jimmy, someone came up and nudged her in the shoulder. She looked up and she was already standing in front of Libby's house. Beside her was none other than Nick Dean.

"Hey," Nick said, grasping her arm, "I was wondering if you might want to dance?" He asked, flipping his hair out of he eyes. She was stunned by him asking her, yet she didn't give it a second thought.

"Sure!" She said following his lead back into the basement. The crowd of people looked up at them, and Cindy noticed a weeping Betty sitting in the corner. Before she could get a close look, Nick spun her around and began to slow dance with her, along with many other couples. She knew it didn't feel right, but she kept doing it, she needed all the comfort she could after the roller coaster she had been on earlier that night. Little did she know that you should never look for comfort in boys, especially ones like Nick Dean. She rested her head upon his shoulder and the songs felt like they were droning on forever. Cindy was watching the clock from over his shoulder. The minutes ticked by and she saw other couples began engaging in tighter and tighter embraces. She felt Nick pulling her in along with the other couples. She didn't really notice. She didn't protest when Nick lifted her face up with his right hand and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't feel anything special, no fireworks, not anything. She didn't push him away, and he held her in the embrace for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart, she saw Betty and Britney glaring at her, green with envy. Cindy picked up her purse from the table in the basement, and tried to walk out the door.

"Whoa," said Nick, grabbing her free hand, "let me walk you home!"

She didn't protest and soon found herself walking down the empty streets, next to a guy she barely even knew. Every so often she would turn in towards him and he would squeeze her hand and/or wink at her. When they had finally made it to Cindy's pink house, Cindy tried to pull away yet again, but Nick pulled her back in until she was only an inch away from him. She could feel his minty-fresh breath in her face as he said, "I really had fun with you tonight."

She smiled slightly as he moved his lips close to hers once again. Then a slight tap on the back of Nick's head made him turn around. Nick rubbed his head and looked behind him to see only a crumpled piece of paper. Cindy turned to the house across the street to see an upstairs window open and a swirl of brown hair whip out of sight. She was then turned around by Nick. "So where were we?" She slightly giggled as he kissed her again.

"Bye Nick!" She said smiling, she did feel good, but not because of Nick, but because she knew a certain genius had seen her with Nick. She hurried into her house and climbed the stairs to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and began to open her diary. She had just picked up a fuzzy pink pen when she heard a tap at her window. She didn't bother to open it, know who it must be. She tried to concentrate, but couldn't with the constant tapping. She then heard the telephone ring in her room. "Hello?"

"Please open you window!"

"Just leave me alone I-"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Fine!"

She opened the window when he least expected it, causing him to fall in a pile on the floor. "Start talking!" Ordered Cindy, sitting back on her bed

"I saw you with Nick…"

"Good! We're perfect for each other! I love hanging out with him!" She lied, trying to make him as jealous as possible

"Ok, well, I kind of figured I'd apologize for leaving earlier…"

'If only he had told me this earlier' thought Cindy, She was practically dating Nick now, no matter how empty-headed she thought he was.

"I had to go do something… but it doesn't matter now! Have fun with Nick!" He said, obviously very upset.

"I will thank you very much!" Replied Cindy, knowing she was only making it worse for herself. She watched him start to climb back out her window on a ladder until she couldn't take it. "Wait!" She called out to Jimmy, pulling him back into her room.

What did you think? Sorry about the Cliffhanger! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I loved them and really want more! So PLEASE speak you mind, tell the truth, and reply to my messages! I you hate my story, please give me constructive criticism not just something like 'It is terrible' because then I can't make it not terrible! Thanks for reading so far!


	8. The Note in the Locket

I AM SO SORRY! I really didn't mean to make you wait so long! I am really sorry about that! This chapter is a decent length… not that long sadly! I need you reviews to keep me going, I will still write, but it feels good to know I have readers! (I am sorry in advance or the poetry and how bad it is… I wrote it myself! SORRY!) Oh yeah, Disclaimer Time! I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… try not to rub it in! Thanks for being extremely patient! Here it is, Chapter 8:

Jimmy just kept climbing out the window, trying to step out on the ladder he had propped up outside her window. She ran over and tried to pull him back into her room calling after him, "Come back here!"

"Whoa!" They both went flying back into the room, knocking over the ladder out side.

"Are you crazy Vortex?" Jimmy cried angrily

Ignoring him, Cindy said, "What I told you wasn't completely true. I don't really like Nick all that much. And-"

"So you lied to me? Nick certainly likes you, why do you even care what I think? You-"

"Shut up and listen to me for five seconds! I was trying to tell you that you mean more to me than Nick ever will, but I guess you don't care! I-"

"W-what?" Jimmy said in a small voice

"I never liked Nick; it was all to make you jealous."

"I got that part… I was wondering what you meant about caring about me."

"It doesn't matter does it… you obviously don't care about me!"

"But what- hold on, I'll show you how much you mean to me. Close your eyes." Replied Jimmy, thinking of an idea

"What-"

"Just do it!" And she did, wondering where it was going. After about fifteen seconds she felt something slip over her head. Then she waited another minute, and she knew she had heard the crackle of paper being put into an envelope.

"You can open your eyes now!"

"It's all dark- What did you do?" She replied angrily

"It's only a blindfold… I just wanted to show you how I feel."

"How are you supposed to show me if-"

She was stopped mid-sentence by something crashing into her lips. She only slightly noticed a chain being wrapped around her neck. She immediately forgot about it, she collapsed onto her bed afterwards, removing her blindfold. She looked up to see Jimmy was gone, and her clock read 11:00. It was late, but she didn't care. She walked over to her dresser to find her pajamas. She looked up into the mirror above it, and saw something shimmering around her neck. She inspected it to see that it was a locket, and pulled it open. It must have been made like the hypercube, because out sprang a whole, unfolded envelope. It was sealed with a little red heart. She knew the kiss had only been part of it. She hurriedly ripped open the envelope to find a piece of paper (written on, of course) and a single brown hair. The piece of paper read:

Dear Cindy,

I know we fight a lot

With much anger and spite

But one thing I loved as much as you

Was my kiss with you tonight.

P.S. I have been waiting to give this locket to you for a long time

Then, scrawled at the bottom in red ink, it said:

P.S.S. I LOVE YOU

Cindy saw the ink begin to smear as her tears hit the paper, how long she had waited to hear that. "So you liked it then?" asked a voice from behind

She didn't answer she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too!" She whispered, "Thank you"

As he was sitting on the window sill, it was natural that as soon as the extra weight was put on, Jimmy and Cindy, still locked in their embrace, went flying out of the second story window. They didn't get hurt from the fall, but they didn't have as good of luck as they thought. "Hey!" called an angry voice

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" They saw Nick yelling from down the street as he came running.

"Since when did I agree to that?" asked Cindy, annoyed that Nick was about to ruin her night

"It was implied. Back off Neutron, she doesn't need to be around losers like you." He said, trying to help Cindy up

"Leave us alone Nick, I am NOT you girlfriend!" Cindy replied, getting angrier by the minute

Totally ignoring her, Nick grabbed Jimmy, who had just stood up and was trying to help Cindy up, by the shirt. "Get away from her Nerdtron… isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Get away from him!" Cried Cindy

"Why should I?"

"Cause he is my boyfriend!"

"What?" Cried both Nick and Jimmy, looking at her in shock

Dun Dun Dunnnn! Yeah, I think this could be one of the last chapters because it is getting a little drag-on-and-on-ish, but that is okay! I really hope you still like it! Leave me comments PLEASE! I am really really really sorry about the long time you had to wait for this! I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Please Review Review Review!


	9. The Fire

The next Chapter is a-coming your way! I hope you love it… this one even has a delightful amount of S/L to please all you wonderful fans… sorry about how Carl isn't really present in the story, but I'm afraid he isn't really the romantic kind of character I like to work with… although he is okay (I guess). Please review and read my story… for being so patient I decided to not procrastinate on this one (trust me; I am usually a GREAT procrastinator!). Disclaimer Time: I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… no matter how much I want to! Here is the story that I wrote all by myself (I promise):

"I said he was my boyfriend… and that's why you should leave him alone." Said Cindy confidently

"Fine," Said Nick, throwing Jimmy down, "I don't want to date a big-mouth like you anyway, have fun with Nerdtron!"

Nick Stomped off as Cindy helped Jimmy up. "Um… Thanks"

"Your welcome… why are you looking at me so funny?" Asked Cindy

There was a long period of silence as Jimmy tried to collect his thoughts. "I… why did you say I was your boyfriend."

Cindy quickly replied, blushing furiously, "Oh, you don't want to be, its okay, um…"

"No… I do It's just-"

"You do?" Cindy looked up, surprise reflecting all over her face

"Um… yeah, I just thought you might think I'm, you know, not 'good enough' for you…"

"Oh, I am sorry about that… cause I don't its just… going from enemies to dating is kind of a big leap."

"I agree… maybe we should take it slower…"

"I'd like that!" Replied Cindy, smiling, "Good Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand

"Absolutely!" He said, shaking her hand

"Wait, do I get to keep the locket?" She asked smiling

"Of course…"

They hugged, forgetting how late it was. All they felt was the warmth of the embrace. Cindy closed her eyes and put her head down on his shoulder. She whispered quietly into his ear, "I am glad we are friends."

Jimmy was about to respond when he saw smoke on the horizon. "It looks like its coming from Libby's house!"

Before Cindy had a chance to reply, Jimmy began pulling her down the sidewalk. They came up to Libby's house where their whole grade (except for Nick and Betty... hm…) was standing outside of the house, next to a fire truck. Libby immediately ran over to her best friend and hugged her. "Where were you? I thought you were still in the house. I-" Then she noticed Jimmy by her side and pulled Cindy further from the crowd, "What's going on?" She asked quietly, gesturing towards Jimmy, who had started to talk to Sheen

"You tell me what happened with the Fire first!" Cindy said, looking over at the firemen coming out of the house.

Libby explained how Sheen had decided to steak Carl's new stuffed Llama and Carl chased him around the room. Then Libby tried to stop Sheen but he tripped and the Llama landed on the table that happened to have candles on it. Then the rest was a smoky blur until they got outside. The only thing she could hear was the fire alarm and Sheen Shouting "My Queen!" at the top of his lungs. Luckily nobody was hurt and Libby's parents understood it to be an accident, however skeptical they were of Sheen! The fire department had, however, had said that the house was uninhabitable for a couple of days and they were wondering if they could stay at the Vortex's.

After Cindy had said yes, Libby began to ask Cindy about her night. "So why did you leave? What happened? Why did you come back with Jimmy?"

Cindy began telling the story of her night, which took a while. After she ended Libby said, "Wow! So you only friends… I guess double dates are out of the question then..."

"Not out of the question, just don't tell Jimmy what they actually are and 'forget' to invite Carl!" Cindy replied, smiling

Sheen then walked up to them and grabbed Libby's hand, "Shall I walk you home?" Asked Sheen

"Sheen, I hate to break this to you, but I am home." Replied Libby as Cindy rolled her eyes

"Oh."

"But, it Cindy doesn't mind, you could walk me to her house where I am going to sleep."

"Okay!" He replied excitedly

"But wait," Said Cindy, "I never said he could-"

She was stopped mid-sentence by a young boy genius who had just walked up to them, "I could walk home with you, you know, as friends."

"Sure" She said breathlessly as they started walking down the street. Since the party group had already dispersed and Libby's parents were talking to the firemen, they felt okay going to Cindy's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Libby said to Sheen and they began to walk down the street after them, only they were holding hands. The couples walked in peace along the road, looking at the beautiful night. At one point, Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and whispered, "I couldn't resist." Cindy giggled and Libby rolled her eyes from behind the couple.

"It's about time." She whispered to Sheen, he nodded and smiled at Libby

Libby smiled back and kissed Sheen on the cheek. "I am glad I have you!" She said to him, squeezing his hand

"So you aren't mad at me?" asked Sheen

"Why would I be mad?"

"I ruined you party. I burned your basement. I can never do anything right."

"The party would have been terrible without you. And plus, who says you can never do anything right?"

"Lets see…" Said Sheen, "Cindy, Mrs. Fowl, Jimmy, the Public School System, my-"

"That was a rhetorical question." Libby said

"Oh." Said Sheen, a puzzled expression coming across his face

"You don't know what rhetorical means do you?" asked Libby, smiling slightly

"Um… no" Replied Sheen with a nervous smile

"Well, I can tell you that I think you do lots of things right!"

"Really?"

"It looks like Jimmy had a good idea too." Said Libby, gesturing up at a kissing Cindy and Jimmy (they were already breaking the 'friends' agreement)

Sheen, being as clueless as he is, had absolutely no idea that Libby was hinting for him to kiss her. He stood there with a confused expression until Libby added, "Maybe we should try that!"

It finally clicked for him. He leaned in and they kissed, much to both of their joy. Their embrace was broken when Cindy called out to Libby, "Come on in Lib- oh my" Libby broke the embrace and blushed deeply.

"At least this is my first one tonight!" Libby added to Cindy, after saying goodbye to Sheen. But Cindy wasn't listening, as she had just noticed that the piece of paper that Jimmy had thrown earlier was still in her yard… and it had writing on it!

Yay! I love writing this (and hopefully you love reading this!). I hope you liked the smidgen of S/L! You gotta love Sheen…unless you're Cindy. Oh well, please review… I love the ones you have sent me though. Also, write your own stories too! Please finish them, it drives me INSANE when there is an unfinished story! Keep reading and reviewing… it's not over yet! Oh yeah, if you thought my jokes were pathetic, you can mention it in reviews, but don't rub it in too much! (please)


	10. Door to Door

Okay, so I am trying to wrap this fan fiction up and it might get a little pathetic… at least I think so; I am trying to finish it as best I can! If you think I could do better, please tell me! I would LOVE some constructive criticism! Thank you for the great reviews so far, leave me more! I have little to no fluff in this chapter… I am not too happy. Oh well, maybe you will enjoy it! Oh yeah, I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OR THE SHOW… I JUST ENJOY WRITING ABOUT IT! Here is the next chapter:

Cindy ran over to the note and picked it up. She opened it up as Libby walked up from behind to see what it was that she was looking at. Cindy held it up to the light and read:

I will love you more than Nick ever will. I am sorry about leaving you earlier. Please forgive me. I will find some way to tell you why I did it…

Cindy gave the note a questioning look and put it in her pocket. Libby looked at her and asked, "What was it about?"

"Nothing" Replied Cindy, lost in thought

She walked slowly up to her room, Libby following behind. When they got to the room, the first thing that Libby spotted was the note, sitting on Cindy's bed where she had left it. Libby walked over and picked it up, reading it slowly then uttering a little "Awwww…"

Cindy threw a pillow at her and snatched the note away, blushing furiously. "Come on, it's not like I hadn't guessed he told you something like that!" Said Libby, looking up to see her friend staring at the back of the note, which apparently also had something written on it.

Look inside the locket again

Was all it said, and Cindy quickly reached her hand up to grab the locket. Feeling around her neck, she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. The locket wasn't there. "Libby!" Cindy exclaimed to her friend who had noticed her rapid changes in expression, "The locket is gone!"

"What locket?"

"The one that-" Cindy suddenly remembered seeing Nick pick something up out of the corner of her eye when he had stomped off. 'Oh no' she though, feeling sicker and sicker. She suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed onto her bed.

"Come on girl, you're probably just tired from lack of sleep!" Libby said, helping her friend up and supporting her in getting ready for bed. Libby didn't have to borrow and of Cindy's clothes because she had an extra set at Cindy's house, just in case.

Libby rolled a sleeping bag out on the floor, and let Cindy sleep in the bed. Well, I wouldn't really call it 'sleep' because Cindy couldn't fall asleep, wondering what was in the locket and if Nick had it. She decided that she and Libby would have to go find him tomorrow, as it was Saturday and they wouldn't have school. She sat in her bed all night, making plans, until she eventually fell into a light stage of sleep.

She woke up at 8:00 though, and waited for Libby to wake up for an hour. They left the house at 10:00, after getting ready and Cindy explaining the whole thing to Libby. Cindy ran down the street, pulling Libby along. They rang the doorbell to Nick's house and he answered the door, surprisingly. "What are you doing-?"

"Where is the locket?"

"What?"

"The locket you picked up yesterday!" Cindy said impatiently

"The one in front of your house?"

"YES!" Shouted Cindy, annoyed at how slow he was

"Why do you need to know?"

"Tell me or else!" Cindy said threateningly

"Or else what?" Replied Nick, raising his eyebrows

"Or Else I tell Betty you cheated on her with me last night!"

"Shhhh!" Said Nick, looking out onto the street to see if anyone was around, "Okay, okay! I gave it to Betty but-"

"You what?" Said Cindy with shock and anger

"Bye!" Said Nick, closing the door in her face

"Can you believe him Libby?" Cindy asked to her best friend who had been standing there quietly the whole time, sending text messages to Sheen

"What? Oh… what a jerk!" Said Libby, looking up

"Come on, let's go to Betty's!" Said Cindy reluctantly

They headed down the street until they found Betty's house. She also answered the door when they rang the doorbell.

"Hey Betty!" Said Cindy with a fake smile

"I already told you, Neutron is all yours just-"

"No it's not about that!" Said Cindy, changing her tone, "I need the locket that Nick gave you!"

"Why?" Asked Betty, "Nick said that he got it for me himself!"

"Well… actually it was mine, it fell out of my window it was a gift, from…" Cindy said, trying to decide if she should tell the truth, "my grandmother!"

"Oh really?" Betty said, knowing it was a lie

"Yes, so if you could give it-"

"Tell the truth and I will give it to you."

"You know its mine, just give it to me!" Shouted Cindy, getting angry

"No, I want to know the truth!"

Okay, I know this story is getting kind of pathetic, but I am trying to wrap it up as best I can! I have some excitement planned for the end so keep reading! I am also going to post the first chapter of my second fan fiction, as I need another story to fall back on when I finish this one. It will end in one or two more chapters most likely! Please review! I have just decided to post the next chapter right after this… I just want to write something fluffy! Keep Reading!


	11. A Delightful Gift

I told you I would post this right after… I will keep this short, okay: Please Read and Review and I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… so, enjoy:

"Fine!" Cindy said in a huff, she looked up and down the street and then replied, "It was from Jimmy okay, just don't-"

"I won't tell anyone," said Betty, throwing the locket at her, "I have to go talk to Nick…"

Betty pushed past them and closed the door. As she headed towards

Nick's house, Cindy grasped the necklace tightly in her hand. "Come on Libby, let's go!"

She ran back to her house, anticipating opening the locket.

"What's the rush, girl?" Asked Libby, being pulled along by Cindy

Her question went unanswered and Cindy continued barreling down the street, until they ran into some very familiar people. "Hey Sheen, Hey Carl!" Said Libby, after Cindy had come to an abrupt stop in front of them

"What's the rush guys?" asked Carl, wheezing slightly

"Yeah, where's the fire?" asked Sheen

"What fire? There's a fire?" Cried Carl in a panicked tone, pulling out a paper bag which he started to hyperventilate into

Ignoring Carl, Libby asked Sheen, "Where's Jimmy?"

Cindy began getting impatient, but nobody really noticed. "We don't know, he said something about some kind of invention or something… Oh my gosh! Ultra Lord is on in ten minutes! Come on Carl! Bye Libby-licious!"

"For the last time, no more nicknames!" Called Libby, after a frantically running Sheen, pulling Carl in tow

Cindy and Libby began heading towards Cindy's house, but this time much slower. They made it there very quickly and climbed the stairs back to Cindy's room, and Libby closed the door as Cindy pried the locket open for the second time. Nothing popped out like they had the first time. She tried tapping- more like smacking- the locket but still nothing came out. She took a deep breath and plunged her fist in the locket, feeling around the hypercube-like dimension, she felt nothing. A sinking feeling hit her stomach. She slouched back onto her bed and the locket slid out of her hand. It hit the ground and a blue vortex (the actual thing, not one of Cindy's relatives) sucked Cindy into the locket.

This had happened to her once before (In the Holly Jolly Jimmy special for you dedicated watchers… like me!) and she tried desperately to find an exit, while hearing her friend's cries in the background. She found a hole that seemed to lead out, but then he saw a little blue box with a small note attached, and she grabbed it and reached for her friend's hand. She was pulled out, and landed hard on her bedroom floor. "Are you okay?" Cried Libby

"Look, this must be it!" Said Cindy, after ignoring her friend's question

She reached for the note first, and it read:

Sorry for deserting you earlier Cindy, afterward I felt terrible, so I decided I would give this to you…

Set the note aside and opened the box carefully. She pulled off the lid and found lots of tissue paper in he little box, and sitting in the middle… "It can't be!" Cried Cindy, beaming with delight as her friend looked over her shoulder at the gorgeous present.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Said Libby, in awe

"Another note!" She exclaimed picking up a small piece of paper at the bottom of the box. (Dang, Jimmy leaves a lot of notes!) It read:

I'm sorry I took it out of your room,

I meant to just polish it, but I felt so bad that I had to make it into a ring…

I hope you like it!

"I knew that was it!" Said Cindy, rushing over to the mollusk by her bedside, and opening it to find it empty

She slid the ring onto her finger and examined the pearl shining in it from different angles. It was the pearl from the Island, and Jimmy had made it into a ring for her. Just as she was thinking about how much she wanted to see Jimmy, she noticed the brown hair hanging out of the envelope.

"Libby, I have to go see someone… do you mind sitting here alone?"

"I'll go watch Ultra Lord with Sheen… good luck getting into his lab he-"

"W-what makes you think I'm going to-"

"Cindy, seriously, you're practically dating him!"

"No, we are only friends!"

"Yeah, that looked like some friendly making out last night…"

"We were not!" Snapped Cindy, blushing

"Fine, bye girl, good luck!" Libby said, heading over to Sheen's, while Cindy headed to Jimmy's lab with the ring, locket, and envelope with the hair in it.

Okay, well stay tuned for the next couple of chapters, it's not over yet! My guesstimate is two more chapters… but I am writing this as I go and I have issues with finishing stuff (I haven't read the epilogue to Harry Potter 7 yet because I don't want it to be over…) but I WILL finish this so keep reading and reviewing!!


	12. Another Breakdown

Woo! Next chapter is here! I am glad to be posting it! I hope you guys enjoy! I sure enjoy those reviews you guys leave me… if you have any suggestions questions or comments, please please please post them!! (Please) Thanks for reading… oh yeah; I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!! Here you go! Chapter 12:

Cindy walked in quietly through the double doors, as she had gotten in through the door, not the tube. Jimmy didn't hear her, as he was typing on his computer, obviously doing something for an invention or something. She walked up quietly behind him, and said, "Hey Jimmy"

"Whoa!" Jimmy fell out of his chair and landed on the floor. Cindy giggled and leaned up against the little table with his keyboard on it.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy said, rubbing his head

It had come out a little ruder than he had intended. Cindy stepped back and crossed her arms. "What do you mean? I came to- I guess it doesn't matter! Bye!" Said Cindy, obviously very upset

She began stomping out, angry that he had treated her as rude as he had. Of course, she does over-react a lot so that is probably part of it. Anyway, just before she walked out the sliding doors she turned around to a confused Jimmy, still standing where he was several minutes before. She looked into his eyes and felt a rush of confused emotion. 'Why am I running away from the only place I want to be?' She asked herself. No matter how hard she tried however, she couldn't answer that question. She was lost. Tears began running down her face she fell onto the ground in a heap, putting her hands on her face.

She heard the clatter of footsteps and a hand on her back. Jimmy had a very guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry."

"No," Said Cindy softly, "It's not your fault! I have a problem…"

"No you-"

"Yes I do!" Snapped Cindy, "I-I don't know what to do. I can't handle our fighting anymore. I want to be accepted by someone. The only person I really feel that way with is Libby. My own parents don't even care. My dad is always at work, and my mom is always pressuring me. Libby is starting to hang out with Sheen and I have no body to turn to. I'm taking my anger out on you. I don't want to; I really want to be with you. I-"

"It's okay." That was all Jimmy could say. He was stunned with how emotional Cindy was lately.

They sat in silence, except for Cindy sniffling, for the next few minutes. Cindy looked up, directly into his eyes, "Thank you" She whispered

She then proceeded to scurry up and begin to walk out of the lab, but he stopped her. "Wasn't there a reason you came here? Not that I don't want you here just-"

"I'm sorry about overreacting earlier, and I did have a reason for coming here!" She said smiling, "I wanted to thank you for the present you left me."

"Oh, that," Jimmy responded blushing slightly, "I guess you liked it! I'm sorry about stealing it out of your room…"

"It's fine…" She said

They both began to move closer and closer, until Cindy interrupted their 'almost kiss'. "Wait! I thought we were 'just friends'"

"Oh, um… right" Jimmy said, backing up

"Well, um… see you on Monday…" Said Cindy, walking away slowly

"Yeah, I am going to be busy, you know, working on… stuff!"

"Okay, see you… later!"

"Yeah… bye"

She left the room, feeling awkward. They both wished the kiss had happened… but they didn't want people to know they had the relationship that they did… or did they? She sometimes wished she could go out with him in public, without being embarrassed. 'How strong can I be if I can't stand up to peer pressure?' she wondered, feeling guilty about how peer pressure had caused her to do horrible things to Jimmy. But, what if she decided to stand up to it? She thought about it the rest of the weekend and, by the time Monday rolled around, she had a plan!

Okay, sorry it takes me forever to update… I'm kind of busy! I hope you like it! I think I may only have one or two chapters left… in this story! I will write more… much, much more! Review and keep an eye out for the next chapter… it's not over yet! Thanks for the great reviews… leave me more!


	13. Monday Morning

Okay here is the deal, I have just written this next chapter and I hope you guys are excited! Woo! Okay, well I want you guys to tell me what you think! Give me ideas for the plotline or character interaction… whatever…. Just review! Oh and here is a disclaimer so I don't get arrested, I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON!! Okay, here is chapter 13! Keep a look out for a story called "You're my Daddy! Continued", I am continuing a story for someone else! Please read and REVIEW!

Cindy walked out of her house on Monday accompanied by Libby as her house was still not ready for them to move back in. "Are you really going to do it?" Asked at Libby, looking at her best friend

"I guess so… Do you think it will work?" Asked Cindy, shakily

"Nobody will be too surprised! Well, unless their totally oblivious like Carl, but there isn't really anything we can do about him." Replied Libby, "I'm glad you're finally going to do it!"

"Yeah" Replied Cindy absent mindedly, "What if he gets angry? What if he-"

"He will not get angry! He's dealt with you doing irrational things before and since this isn't irrational, he will be okay."

"You're probably- HEY! I do not do irrational things!"

"Sure… So how are you planning to do this again?"

"I've already told you the plan!"

"Tell me again!"

"Whatever, we're almost at the school! I am going to go in early, just incase."

Cindy walked away from her best friend and into the school before anyone else could talk to her. Libby turned around and watched two boys climb out of a bush.

"Tough luck Jimmy! I guess she really won't tell me the plan again!"

"Its okay, can you give me an idea of what she is going to do?" Asked Jimmy, dusting himself off

"Um… well all I can remember her telling me is that it will be at lunch."

"Knowing Cindy she would change something anyway." Replied Jimmy

"Not to be rude, but why is Sheen with you?" Said Libby, eyeing the boy that was smiling kind of strangely at her

"I heard you were helping Jimmy and I didn't want anything to happen, you know." Sheen said looking at Jimmy with suspicion

Both Libby and Jimmy rolled their eyes and Libby headed off towards the group of girls standing over by the school doors. All the girls let her into their circle and began to question her.

"Like…Where is Cindy?" Asked Britney, normally

"She's already inside. Why?"

Ignoring her question, Betty continued, "What happened between her and Neutron?"

Libby felt the circle get smaller as the girls all leaned in further. "You'll find out later today." Said Libby coolly

The girls looked disappointed as Libby walked away towards the front steps of the school. She was about to put on her headphones when she heard a conversation from under the stairs and she listened in.

"Neutron, you stole my chick then you told my other chick that I stole a present for her? You're dead."

"I did neither of those, Cindy was never your chick… and I wasn't the one who talked to Betty!"

"Whatever. 3 o' clock your dead!" Nick said hopping onto his skateboard; he started riding down the street until, "NOT AGAIN!" shouted Nick, clutching his leg.

The ambulance came and collected him from the sidewalk, just as the children began filing into the school building.

"Whatever happens will happen, I guess." Jimmy said to himself, walking into the classroom and seeing Cindy

CLIFFHANGER! Okay guys, it makes me super sad when I only get like 2 reviews per chapter so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review… and if Jimmy's last line seems familiar, its because it was partly stolen from the end of Harry Potter 4 when Hagrid says "Whatever happens will happen, an we'll meet it when it does." I always loved that line. Once again, REVIEW REVIW REVIEW and look out for those next chapters and my new story!


	14. In the Lunch Room

Okay, here is the next chapter of this story. It will end in a few chapters, but there are still some very JC scenes in store… there are even some in this chapter! I hope you guys like it… Oh yeah; I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… It would be great if I did! Please read and review!

Cindy didn't talk to him all morning and she pretended to be focusing on the lesson. Little did they know that she was secretly planning when the lunch bell rang. Jimmy became more and more anxious by the minute, he couldn't focus on anything. The ringing sound couldn't have come quick enough.

He watched Cindy; she didn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary. She walked with Libby down to the lunchroom. Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl sat down at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria. Jimmy looked over at Cindy, who had just walked into the cafeteria. He saw her walk over to the popular girl table with Libby. "Um… Jimmy," Said Carl, nervously, "Are you staring at Cindy?"

"What? NO!" Jimmy said, quickly looking down and fiddling with a small invention. He kept getting lost in thought about Cindy, and couldn't think of much else. He was pretending to mess with his invention when he heard a collective gasp from the cafeteria. He looked up to see Cindy push Sheen and Carl out of the seats in front of Jimmy. Cindy and Libby sat down.

Cindy had a determined look on her face and was ignoring the group of children behind her in awe of the event. Libby looked like there was nothing weird about walking over to the other side of the cafeteria to see Sheen. It must have been because people were used to seeing them together. 'What could Cindy have said?' Thought Jimmy, giving the girls a nervous smile

"Hey Sheen, Jimmy, Carl" Said Libby, acting as if it was nothing out of the ordinary

"Hi" Said Jimmy, "Why are you guys over here?"

"Um… hey Carl, Sheen… can you guys come with me for a second?" Asked Libby, standing up and leading them over to an empty table

"Hey Jimmy." Said Cindy, very quietly, looking at her feet

"Hey Cindy, What-"

"Listen… we need to talk!" Said Cindy

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, I know we agreed to be friends, but…" Cindy said, her voice fading

"Um… Cindy… do you want to… I don't know… hang out after school?"

"W-what?" Asked Cindy, looking up with wide eyes

"I want to be more than friends to." Said Jimmy, smiling

They were quite aware that the whole cafeteria was listening to their conversation, but they didn't care. Both Jimmy and Cindy became lost in each others gazes, until Cindy remembered something important. "Um, Jimmy. I was thinking, why do we always fight?"

"Um… probably because we are worried what people will think…"

"You know what; I don't think I want to care anymore!"

"Huh?"

"I want to be able to hang out with you in public without fighting. I want to give up the fighting thing…"

"I think we should," Said Jimmy, "Lets start with this."

Jimmy leaned in and kissed her on the lips, in front of the whole school. The cafeteria children all started staring with side eyes. "Whoa" Said a couple kids

Overall, they had all expected it. Jimmy and Cindy broke apart and Cindy giggled, "I wish I was as brave as you were!"

They got their lunches and Carl, Libby, and Sheen came back to the table, all sitting together. They sat there with their lunches. Jimmy and Cindy were very close together and their shoulders were touching. Occasionally, Jimmy would smile at her or whisper something in her ear. She would giggle and whisper back. Carl looked a little sickened, as he was the only one that was still not mature enough to like girls. Sheen was too busy talking to Libby about stuff and Libby was laughing and saying stuff back. Carl scooted away from the group and ate his lunch by himself.

When they got back to class, a rush of whispers hit the ears of Jimmy and Cindy. They walked in holding hands. And the class didn't looked surprised that they were together, just that they were so open about it.

When they sat back down and class began again, the whispers dies down a little, but not completely. Cindy was passed a note toward the end of the day. It read:

Meet me in the lab at 4:00, see you then!

Jimmy

Her heart skipped a beat when she first read the note, finally having it sink in. She was going on a date with Jimmy. She smiled and wrote on the note in pink pen:

Okay, I can't wait!

Love, Cindy

She held the note in front of her to admire he work, when it was snatched by her teacher.

"Cynthia, what have I told you about note passing? Now I will have to read this in front of the class."

After reading it to the class, the immature children erupted in giggles and other started whispering. Jimmy and Cindy tried to slip down and hide under their desk, blushing bright red. Luckily the bell rang and Cindy rushed up to Jimmy.

Okay, I will have a couple more chapters after this (don't worry the date will definitely be included!) Please Review and try my other story if you haven't already, it is romantic like this one! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again for the awesome reviews, please leave me more… please! I just want to know how many people are reading! You can just say one word, I don't care! Just review so I know there is SOMEONE out there! Thanks guys!


	15. A Little Help from Libby

Okay, you know the drill; I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… blah blah blah… REVIEW!! Okay, here is the next chapter:

"I'm really sorry!" Said Cindy, giving him a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess this is what we wanted." Said Jimmy giving her a slight smile, "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure!" She said, smiling back

They exited the school to a chorus of "Jimmy and Cindy, Sitting in a tree…" and rounds of giggles from the other students. Cindy kicked a few unfortunate kids that were standing a little too close. They were glad that they had decided not to take the bus.

Just as they had gotten free of the giggles and chanting of the students, they heard a collective gasp from the crowd. Cindy and Jimmy turned around to see that everyone was gathered around a kissing Libby and Sheen. When they broke the kiss, Libby looked at the kids shocked faces and said, "If you're going to make fun of Cindy and Jimmy, make fun of us too. Or you could just grow up like the rest of the world." With that, she marched through the quickly dispersing crowd, dragging Sheen behind her.

"Libby!" Cried Cindy, embracing her friend with a hug, "Thank you so much."

"What are friends for?" Libby replied smiling, "I think I owed it to you too, after the whole news thing."

"Thanks." Cindy said, smiling back

"Hey I helped too!" Said Sheen

"Your point?" Asked Cindy, rudely

"Thank you Sheen." Said Libby, rolling her eyes, "It was my idea though." Libby whispered to Cindy

"Hey! I heard that!" Said Sheen

"It was though." Replied Libby, giving Sheen a questioning look

"Um… I helped."

"Thanks Sheen," Said Jimmy, "I think Cindy and I should start heading home now…"

"You guys aren't taking the bus?" Asked Libby

"No… we kind of wanted to walk home… together… alone…"

Libby got the hint and took Sheen's hand, saying "Come on Sheen, you can sit with me on the bus."

"Okay my Ultralady" Sheen said, inching closer to Libby

"Come on," Said Libby, rolling her eyes, "and don't call me that."

"Can Do!" Replied Sheen, as they climbed onto the bus

Cindy rolled her eyes and turned to Jimmy, smiling. "I guess we don't have to worry about the teasing anymore…"

"Yeah," Said Jimmy, grabbing Cindy's hand, quite aware of the bus full of kids behind them, "So… are we still on for 4:00?"

"Of course… I need to ask you something…" Said Cindy, trying to find the right words for her question.

Okay, I hope you liked it (I'm sorry for the shortness!), I am going to post the next chapter really soon… I PROMISE! Meanwhile, you have plenty of time to write me a review... I might even get the next chapter posted later today… but it would be great to get some reviews… please, if you are reading… REVIEW!! (If you are a slow person and haven't gotten the hint, I would appreciate it if you reviewed... just saying)


	16. Clueless

I know it has been like forever, and I feel really bad, but here it is… after the disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… like that will ever change! I sure wish it would though… okay, here it is, chapter 16:

"Yeah?" Jimmy said, giving her a questioning look

"Um… it's just that…" Cindy still couldn't find the right words, she kept looking around to see if people were there, in case they would overhear, Jimmy noticed this

"Do you want to wait until later?" Asked Jimmy, smiling slightly

"Yeah, that would be good." Cindy said smiling back

They walked down the street in silence, far away from the bus because it took a different route then the one they were walking. All of the sudden Cindy decided to bring up something else that was bothering her.

"Um… Jimmy… I heard what Nick did this morning…"

"What? He just broke his leg again… It's not like that is unusual!"

"No, I mean… he threatened you… because of me and-"

"It doesn't matter." Jimmy said, looking at the ground

"Yes it does," Said Cindy, forcefully, "You're the only person, besides Libby, that has ever cared enough to stand up for me. It means a lot."

"I can't compete against Nick." Jimmy whispered, but Cindy heard him

"I don't even like Nick." Said Cindy, "For a genius you are really clueless!"

"Huh?" Asked Jimmy, in a very clueless way

"You don't need to compete against Nick, I'm going on a date with you aren't I?" Cindy said, half-yelling it at him

"Then why did you hang out with him-"

"I wasn't thinking at the party! How could I ever like someone like him?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Jimmy, looking up

"I mean that I only liked Nick because I didn't want people to know that I liked you!"

"You do?" Asked Jimmy

Cindy slapped her hand to her forehead, "This is hopeless. Let me spell this out for you: I am going on a date with you. I LIKE YOU!"

There was a short silence.

"Why is none of this making sense? It's almost like I can't believe it." Said Jimmy, "I mean, I know that I like you and I knew deep down that you liked me its just… Do you think we are rushing it?"

"A little," Said Cindy, "We can talk about it more later… see you at 4!"

They had arrived at Cindy's house and she hugged Jimmy quickly and walked into her house. Jimmy just stood there, "What just happened?" he said to himself

WOO! Sorry if it is shortish, I am tired… I will update soon! REVIEW! I get really sad when nobody reviews! I have a few more chapters… keep reading and please review!


	17. The Date

Here you go… less than 24 hours… that is pretty good for me! Thanks for the **3** reviews that I got for the last chapter… if only I got more… Anyway, I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON… sadly… but here is another chapter of my story:

"Hello?" Called Cindy, standing outside the lab

Jimmy was still shocked from the earlier conversation, and he quickly pressed the button to let her into the lab. She fell through the long tube, expecting to land on the hard ground as she usually did. But she didn't. She looked up and noticed that she was in the arms of Jimmy, who was smiling down at her.

"Hey," Cindy said dreamily

"Hey," Jimmy said, leaving a warm silence, "Oh!" Jimmy said, suddenly, setting down Cindy and blushing

She just giggled

"Um… Want to go sit down…" Jimmy said, gesturing to the couch that had been placed off in a corner

"Okay…" Said Cindy, taking Jimmy's hand and walking over to the corner

Once they were there, Jimmy said, "Um… didn't you have something to ask me?"

"Oh, um, yeah… um…" Said Cindy, "You know when I said the thing about wanting to give up fighting and we-"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"Did that mean anything?" Asked Cindy, looking up at him

"Um… what do you mean by-"

"You know what I mean!" Said Cindy, forcefully

"No I-"

"ARE WE DATING?!" Shouted Cindy, losing her patience

"Us… Dating…" Said Jimmy, finally understanding what she meant

"It's just… Nothing is clear anymore." Said Cindy, regaining her patience

"Well… do you want to be?" said Jimmy, hoping for a yes

"Um… well… yeah…" Said Cindy blushing

"Um… me too" Said Jimmy

"Really?"

"Of course" Said Jimmy, scooting closer to her

"Wait, does that mean that we are… boyfriend-girlfriend?" Cindy asked

"Um… I guess so…"

Just then, they leaned in and their lips met. It only felt like second before they heard a bark from in front of them. The kiss broke and they saw Goddard in front of them, panting slightly. "What is it boy?" Asked Jimmy

Goddard's screen read: Nothing

"Then why did you come over here?" Asked Jimmy, getting a little annoyed

Goddard's screen read: To tell you that I always thought you and Cindy made a cute couple

Cindy giggled and Jimmy blushed, "Shut up Goddard!"

Goddard walked away and Jimmy leaned back in to kiss Cindy again, when there was a knock on the door.

Okay, did you like it? Well, it would be nice if you let me know… hint, hint. If only you would **REVIEW** and I could get some **REVIEWS** to know that some people care for this story when they take about five seconds to **REVIEW** so I get more that 3 **REVIEWS**… just a thought. I will update soon… very soon…


	18. Drawers of Pictures

I. Am. So. Sorry. I was on a mission trip all week and then I got busy with baby sitting and a sleepover and church and… and… I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!! Oh well, I am going to update now though! I feel really bad! Please don't hate me forever! Oh, and it would be highly appreciated if you Reviewed. Why am I still typing this…? I could be posting this chapter… GAH! I am a really good procrastinator!! Sorry, please enjoy… oh yeah, Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Jimmy Neutron or any associated characters or a tap dancing squirrel. Thank you! Here is chapter 18:

"Hey Jimbo, I was just wondering if you had something I can use to fix- Hey look, the Vortex girl is over here. I though you didn't like her here!" Said Hugh Neutron, walking into Jimmy's lab and looking around

"I- It's um… a school project?" Said Jimmy, before changing the subject, "What did you want again?"

"Oh yeah, one of those shiny things-"

"Here, have a whole box of them, take them all, bye!" Said Jimmy, as he handed a tool box to his dad

"Okay then, bye!" Said Hugh, walking out of the door

Jimmy turned over to where Cindy had been sitting, but she wasn't there. Then he heard a rustling of papers and he turned around to see Cindy staring wide-eyed at the contents of a drawer.

"Cindy?" Jimmy questioned, walking over to where she was sitting

"Okay, when I told you to get rid of all of those pictures of Betty Quinlan, I never told you to replace them with pictures of me!"

"You found those? I mean, I don't know anything about them." Said Jimmy, turning bright red

"Then how did they get in you lab? Is Goddard in love with me or something?" Said Cindy, raising her eyebrows

"No, but… um… I…" Jimmy Said, at a loss for words

He had never meant for her to find those. 'What is she gets mad at me? What if she thinks I'm a stalker? What if…' His thoughts were then interrupted by Cindy's voice

"I didn't know anyone cared about me this much." She said looking at the floor

"W-what… you're not mad…"

She looked up at him and said, "Of course not… a little shocked… but not mad…"

"Good… cause I… um…"

"Huh?" Said Cindy, as stood up

"Oh… um… I have… um… more…"

"What are you obsessed?" Cindy said giggling

"Um… I really hope that is a rhetorical question." Said Jimmy, still very red

Cindy smiled and he smiled back. He grabbed her hand and began to walk back towards the area they were in before. As soon as he grabbed her hand he noticed her wriggling in the grip.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, turning to face her

"Yeah… but… this ring feels kind of strange."

"I know what you mean…" Replied Jimmy

"I just feel so… almost like… just so…"

"Committed?"

"Yeah…"

There was a following awkward silence while they both stared at the floor. They both knew that it made them feel like they were married or engaged and it felt very unusual.

"Here," Said Cindy to break the silence, she removed the ring from her finger and put it in Jimmy's hand, "You can hold the ring for now…"

"You mean until we are more ready for commitment?"

"Yeah…" Cindy said, smiling and Jimmy smiled back

After a couple more seconds Cindy said, "Well… I better get home now…"

"Okay then…" Said Jimmy

Cindy got up and walked out the door, leaving Jimmy in his thoughts. Jimmy sat down in his chair and examined the ring, 'I wonder what it will feel like once we are more ready for commitment…' he though, drifting off into fantasies.

I am still very, very sorry. Now I have an assignment for you, you NEED to review, and I NEED to know what you think in said reviews. I am going to write more, but I am wondering if I should write just an epilogue or a chapter with Cindy and Libby talking then an epilogue. To make it easier I am going to write it like this

Choose:

a) Epilogue

b) Cindy and Libby chapter, then an epilogue

c) Don't Know

d) Don't Care

e) Don't Understand why I care

f) Don't know why I am still making options

g) All of the Above/ Multiple Awnsers (Then tell me what they are!)

Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry again!


	19. Talking with Libby

I. Am. So. Sorry. I really didn't mean for the wait to be this long… SORRY!! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter… this will be the second to last! Thanks for voting! Please Review!! Here is the Disclaimer… I don't own Jimmy Neutron. On with the story:

Cindy walked out of the lab, still dazed by the conversation with Jimmy. Just as she was thinking 'I need to talk to Libby…' her friend emerged from behind Jimmy's clubhouse.

"Hey Girl… what happened? You were in there for a while…" her Friend said, walking over to her

"Wha- How did you-" Said Cindy, confused

"That doesn't matter, what happened?"

Cindy looked around nervously and then said, "Let's go over to my house…"

Once they reached Cindy's room, Cindy fell down on the bed and Libby sat down next to her.

"So girl, tell me everything!" Said Libby

"Okay, okay! Well I went over to his lab and… well… we're… dating." Said Cindy, nervously

"Well I could have guessed that much, did anything _else_ happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…"

"Oh, we kissed and then Jimmy's dad showed up and Jimmy went to talk to him. Then I found… you know how he had all those pictures or Betty Quinlan?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he replaced them with… pictures of me."

"I should have known… wait… how does he get all those pictures?"

The question was greeted by an eerie silence.

"Anyway," Continued Cindy, "So then we started talking and I gave back the ring. It felt too weird."

"That makes sense… anything else?"

"Well, not really… we did say that we are going to turn down the commitment… until later."

"Yeah… Sheen doesn't have a big enough attention span for commitment."

"Don't you think it's weird that Jimmy had all those pictures of me?"

"And you don't?" Said Libby, rolling her eyes

"W-what are you talking about?" Said Cindy, turning pink

"You think I don't know about all of your pictures of Jimmy?"

"I don't have-" Cindy started to say when Libby pulled open a drawer to reveal a whole collection of pictures of Jimmy

"Oh… those…" Said Cindy, turning a darker shade of red, "I…um… don't know how those got... there?"

"Sure… that explains the little pink hearts all over them."

"Well…okay, just don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't do that girl, I respect people's privacy!" Said Libby

"I'm so glad you're my best friend Libby!" Said Cindy

"I'm glad too… I have one more question… how did you get your pictures?" Asked Libby

"I don't know… every time I get a group picture I just… keep it…" Said Cindy, blushing

"Sure…" Said Libby, giggling

Cindy just sighed and said, "I wonder what it will be like to be older…"

I know, cheesy… but that's okay. Oh my, only one chapter left!! The Epilogue will be posted soon! Thanks for waiting so long… I'm sorry! I will start a new story soon too… be waiting! Please Review and thank you for everyone that has ever reviewed this story! You guys rock!


	20. Epilogue

This is the last chapter of my first story… I am really glad I finished this and got so many good reviews! Look out for many more fanfictions by me! The Final Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron! Thank you too all of the people that have stuck with me through this whole story! Please Review!

Time for the Epilogue…

…Seven years later…

"Nervous much?" Said Libby, surprised at how strange her friend was acting

"I'm not nervous…" Said Cindy, right before tripping over a pile of clothing and falling onto the floor

"Face it girl, you're a wreck!"

Cindy didn't reply, she just stood up and straightened out her dress.

"Oh no! My hair and make-up are messed up!" She cried, when she looked into a mirror

"Are you trying to look perfect for your date with Jimmy?" Libby asked, causing Cindy to drop her mascara brush onto her foot

"W-what? Who said I was going with Jimmy?" Cindy said, picking up the mascara brush

"Because you haven't acted like this since the last time you went on a date with him!"

"This isn't a date! We're going as friends!"

"Right… I never understood why you guys stopped dating."

"Because we thought it was better that way…" Said Cindy, her voice cracking

(A.N. Wow, haven't done one of these in a while… anyway, Cindy and Jimmy dated on and off until the end of 10th grade)

"I'm sorry girl…" Said Libby, looking sympathetically at her friend

"I knew that we were going too fast, we rushed our relationship and now there is nothing left…" Cindy said, on the verge of tears, but fighting them back

Libby opened her mouth to say something sympathetic, but was interrupted when her cell phone rang

"Hello? Oh, hi Sheen. Yes I'm coming… bye." Libby said into her cell phone

"I have to go… will you be okay Cindy?" Asked Libby, after hanging up her phone

"Yeah." Cindy said sniffling

Once Libby left, Cindy quickly fixed her make-up. She admired her appearance in the mirror, until she heard the doorbell. She grabbed her green clutch and rushed down the stairs. She yanked the door open and smiled when she saw Jimmy, looking very handsome in a black tuxedo.

"Hey" She said breathlessly

"Hey… you look amazing." Jimmy said, admiring her knee-length green dress

"Thanks… ready to go?"

"Absolutely" Said Jimmy, extending his hand to her

She giggled and grabbed his hand, letting him guide her out of the door and to the sidewalk.

"I thought we could walk… it that's fine with you." Said Jimmy nervously, letting go of her hand

Cindy knew she would hurt her feet if she walked too far in her new shoes, but she didn't object. "Sure"

They began walking in an awkward silence. After two minutes of silence, Jimmy took a deep breath and decided to tell Cindy about something that had been bothering him for a long time.

"Um… Cindy" He started

"Yes?"

"Well, I have been thinking and… well…"

"Spit it out Neutron!" Said Cindy

There was a moment of silence and then they both stared laughing.

"Cindy, I missed you." Said Jimmy, very quickly

"What?" Said Cindy, shocked

"I wish we had never broken up… and well I want to get back together." Said Jimmy, looking at the ground

"Me too…" Said Cindy, softly

"Really?" Said Jimmy, shocked

"Of course…"

There was a moment before they both leaned in and their lips clashed together.

"I forgot how much I missed that…" Said Jimmy, making Cindy giggle

"Then I guess we're back together…" Said Cindy

"Yeah, but first…" Said Jimmy, then pulling out a ring

"Neutron, no offence but I'm only eighteen, I'm not going to marry-"

"It's not an engagement ring Cindy, don't you remember this?"

She examined it more closely and gasped.

"The ring… from when we were eleven… I can't believe you still have it." Said Cindy, eyes wide

"Well, I think were ready…" Said Jimmy

"I've been waiting for this for seven years…" Said Cindy, barely above a whisper

"So have I…" Said Jimmy

He picked up her hand and put it on her finger, smiling.

"Do you want to go to the prom now?" Asked Jimmy

"Absolutely" Said Cindy, grabbing Jimmy's hand as they continued walking towards the high school

Cindy knew that this would be a night she would never forget.

The End

It's over! Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed and/ or read this story! I am going to post a new story soon, and I will continue updating my other story. I have decided that I will try to reply to every review submitted for this chapter, so please review! I feel like I am forgetting something… I probably am, but that doesn't matter! Thanks again to those who have read since the beginning… now this is getting too long… I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFICTION!!

P.S. I would really like to get at least a hunered reviews... so REVIEW!


End file.
